Under the Rain
by penchou
Summary: Just after getting kicked out, Yoshiki seeks for shelter under the rain and reflects on his family. [yoshiki-centric]


His world is like a blank canvas, none has been planned out from the start. The only sign he found out that there is nothing the future could give him is when his parents kicked him out of their roof. Of course, he felt terribly angry and frustrated with what his old folks did to him. If he didn't find him as the person they want him to be, then he doesn't care at all.

He only cares what his little sister Miki would think.

His life under no roof at first was very difficult. Yoshiki couldn't get a head start on what to do to get a new lifestyle, since he had been kicked out recently. He was only a bit happy when his parents gave back some of his properties. Two bags, a small and a larger duffel one, clothes that could last him for a week on the duffel bag and some personal items that he thinks that they deemed useless on the other.

" _To them anyway."_ He thinks. They never really admired him that much compared to Miki.

He never really blames her though, she's the only family member who can understand him. He only wished that he would be appreciated by them too.

' _If only.'_ He mutters under his breath. He is still outside his house and wondering where to go.

"Now, where to go after you're purposely kicked out?" he snickers in a sarcastic tone. The lone teen looks at his surroundings. Houses near him are closed and looks like nobody's inside but he knows best. They were aware that somebody in the neighborhood, specifically him, has been kicked out.

How else could they not know? Isao's voice boomed through the whole neighborhood and _hell_ , if they weren't even there, then they would even hear it from a very far distance. The recently kicked out teen rubbed his head in annoyance. His father was always the one who takes things loudly. As in, noisy when it comes to scolding.

Yoshiki grabs his bags and heads out toward an unknown path. He doesn't know what to do now but he'll manage somehow. He looks back at his former household and silently bids adieu. This will probably his last time seeing his house – _former_ house he corrects himself.

So as he raises his head to the sky, he wonders if he can truly make it in life on his own.

A water droplet wets him on his face. And one by one, the sky darkens and the rain pours its precipitate to shower on the ground. The downpour gradually turns heavy and Yoshiki does not waste time to look for shelter in the meantime.

He hurries with his bags on both of his hand and searches for at least a tree big enough to not drown him in the rain.

' _That's it!'_ he suddenly remembers the park just nearby his former house that has trees with leaves big enough to cover him and a waiting area with a cover on top. The water splashes at his feet as he hastens his pace. His clothes are getting drenched and his bag of clothes are only his source to dry him up and keep him warm.

Turn after turn and he arrives at the park. True to his memory, a waiting area is there and he seeks under the comfort of the waiting area. He tries to catch his breath. After running for a few blocks, it sure was tiring for him.

He unzips his duffel bag and looks through the contents for a shirt dry enough to warm him up. Yoshiki removes his soaked and dripping shirt and wrings it to remove the liquid substance. He loosens his grip and repeats the action. He squeezes the shirt until he deems it dry enough and places it on the bench of the waiting area, making sure to spread it out in order for it to dry quickly.

The lone teen then changes into the dry material and makes himself comfy with the bench. He also makes sure that his bags are beside in case some robber comes.

The rain continues with its daily cleansing and he finds it comforting. The continuous pitter patter of the water droplets are like music to him. One of the many specific characteristics his parents doesn't approve of him. He shakes their image off his mind. Yoshiki doesn't want to think of them. Not now, not ever.

To distract himself from his parents, he inspected the park from where he is. Nobody is on sight. Not that he expects to see someone at this time. It's better to be alone for now, especially since it is raining.

He thinks back on Miki. In all his life, his younger sister is the only one he trusts. The black haired boy wonders how she's faring at the moment. Is she okay? Does she feel lonely? Is she mad at him?

"No, she would never get mad at me. She knows me enough that it isn't entirely my fault." He says to himself. He knows that she doesn't hold a grudge for leaving home. He knows that because among their family. Miki is the only one who makes her way to be there for him. She is the only one he could call family and Yoshiki only wishes the same thing from their parents. He wished for their approval and for their affection. Too bad it didn't happen.

He exhales through his nose and lies his head down on the bag beside him, using it as a pillow. The rain hasn't ceased yet and he closes his eyes, listening to the lulling sounds as the rainwater drops from the sky.

A faint image of his parents tending to his needs when he was young enters his mind. He recalls their happy faces as his younger self hugs them and says the three words he longs for him to say to them till now.

Yoshiki hears them reply back the same three words and he unknowingly sheds a lone tear. The image disappears and slumber consumes him.

* * *

 _miss me?_


End file.
